


【我x肖战】兔兔发烧了（下）

by minsa123



Category: all战
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsa123/pseuds/minsa123
Relationships: all战 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	【我x肖战】兔兔发烧了（下）

“手拿开。”

老公对小兔子的不满置之不理，红竹尺轻轻敲了两下小兔爪，似是警告。

小兔子今天胆大包身跟他横上了，嘴撅得能挂油瓶，眼睛瞪得老大，势必要将满心的委屈和愤怒传达给老公。效果达到了，结果却事与愿违，老公轻轻松松抓起肖绽捂住股缝两只小手，撑开手心，竹尺便噼里啪啦往下落。

“啊！疼！”

手掌不比臀部肉厚耐打，十余尺下来，小兔子白嫩的爪子肿的好似刚从油锅里滚出来，没多久就凄凄惨惨地告了饶。

“老公呜呜呜……好疼好疼！手要断掉了呜呜呜……我听话，听话，不打了……”

小兔子暂时逃离了魔爪，缩在床脚惨兮兮地给自己的小手哈气，模样好不可怜。

“疼吗？”

“疼！疼！”肖绽眨巴着湿润泛红的大眼睛小鸡啄米式点头。

老公捏过肖绽的手腕，仔细端详了一阵，赞同道看起来是挺疼的。手可以不打了，但该罚的还是得罚，绽绽自己说接下来要怎么办呢？

肖绽小声哼唧：“打、还是打那里……”

“啪！”又是一记戒尺敲在手背。

“扭扭捏捏跟个小姑娘一样，想清楚，重新说！”

“呜呜呜呜呜…打屁股、打绽绽的屁股…”小兔子委屈极了，分明老公平常最爱捏着他的鼻子笑他是娇气包小公主，是老公最疼爱最宝贝的小女孩……

肖绽抽回被敲成酱红色的小兔爪，轻轻给自己呼了几口气，乖巧的将枕头又垫高一层，好让屁股翘得更高。余光偷瞥老公，还是凶巴巴的臭着张脸，便又讨好的将内裤再下拉了几公分，露出整颗圆胖可爱的雪团子。

肖绽这个小演员，明星势力榜百名开外，人没多大名气，身后那两瓣挺翘圆润的屁股倒是更出名。粉丝喜欢，老公也喜欢，因此在跟肖绽确定关系后，除了平常的做爱，老公还多了一个爱打他屁股的癖好。只不过情到浓处打是情趣，偶尔犯些小错教训他也仅仅是用手掌告诫性拍打十来次，舍不得重的——小兔子耍赖撒娇的本领可谓是到了炉火纯青的程度。肖绽自打上了中学后，就再也没有挨过真正意义上的打，老公宠爸爸疼，深以为这次也能蒙混过关。

眼前两只圆滚滚的小雪丘，在白炽灯光照射下微微发颤，不难感受小兔子此刻正面临着巨大的恐惧。

“啪！”

第一鞭下落得毫无预兆、又狠又急，原本光洁白皙的臀肉立刻突兀地支染上一道红痕。肖绽疼的整个身子向上弹起，却没有大声叫嚷，只是把脑袋埋进胳膊里小声呜咽。

老公发起脾气来是半点情面也不给肖绽留，哪怕是在外面，薄薄的塑料屏风那头还坐着一群陌生人，竹尺落在臀肉上发出清脆的声响，尤其是在安静的医务室里。

“妈咪！”突然有个大嗓门的小男孩叫唤道。“那两个大哥哥在里面做什么呀，乒乒乓乓的好吵哦！”

小男孩的母亲捂住他的嘴，眼神示意他不可以乱说话，然后将他抱进自己的怀里，用自以为小的音量就地取材教育儿子：“小哥哥生病了呀，生病了就要打针，可是小哥哥怕疼不听话，不听话的小朋友就要被家长打屁股啰，我们壮壮乖不可以学哦。”

小男孩拍拍胸脯，大声地向妈妈保证：“壮壮不怕疼！壮壮是小超人不是胆小鬼！胆小鬼才要被家长打屁——”

壮壮妈赶紧拍拍自家儿子让他别出声了，又满脸尴尬地向在座的其他家长道了歉，把儿子拖到外面教育。可一波刚平一波又起，这边的大嗓门小超人是被制服了，那头原本强忍痛意安安静静挨揍的小兔子又开始呜呜呜的哭喊起来。

“呜呜呜呜，我、我不干了！”小兔子从床上蹦哒下来，无视老公的滔天怒火，鼻涕眼泪的糊了满脸也不管，提起裤子就要往外跑。自己怎么说也是二十好几的成年小演员，糊是糊，但总归也出道一年多了，好歹也在几部热播剧里混了个脸熟，虽说都不是什么重要角色。肖绽越想越难过，当初到底是谁忽悠他去逐梦演艺圈的？鲜花、掌声、荣誉，要什么没什么，如今还得被大不了自己几岁的暴脾气金主搁外边打屁股，让他在小孩儿面前丢人，这算哪门子的大明星！

“肖绽，你长本事了。”

可怜小兔子还没站稳脚跟，就被人揪起耳朵，疼得他一个趔趄又摔回了床上。来不及扣紧的外裤松松垮垮挂在腿根，只露出半颗熟透的蜜桃，而它的主人此刻正捏尖小猫嗓期期艾艾叫嚷着疼，场面一度变得滑稽又可爱。

老公松开手，将人拖到自己的大腿上，刚想下重手就对上了这小混蛋泪光潋滟的大眼睛，下巴苦哈哈地鼓起一只核桃，估计是想讨饶，又被自己凶神恶煞的模样给吓着不敢吱声，只好扮出一副可怜模样以博同情。

偏偏老公就绕不过这招，次次栽跟头，轻叹一口气后终究是放下了戒尺，但这顿打还是不能省。

“啪！啪！啪！”手掌的力度一点儿不比戒尺好多少，接连不断的巴掌雨点似的降落在本就红肿不堪的臀肉上，疼得肖绽胡乱蹬腿，扭着身子四处逃脱，被老公一只脚轻松钳制，固定好后继续施暴。

“呜呜呜…疼…好疼啊！”娇生惯养的小公主哪遭过这种罪，就算童年时期被爸爸打屁股，也是告诫意味偏多，从来没舍得下手这么狠。

“你知不知道自己今天为什么挨打？”老公突然停下手中动作，声音听不出温度。

“我……嗝、我不该闹脾气不打针……”

“啪！啪！”  
“还有吗？”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜不打……还有还有……我不该，不该和老公顶嘴，不该跑呜呜…”可是真的好丢脸嘛，肖绽小声嗫嚅道。

“继续说！”

还有？还有什么？小兔子抓破脑袋实在想不出自己还做错了什么，但眼看着巴掌又要落在屁股上，急得他连忙抱住老公的腰，小脸埋进老公厚实的前胸狂蹭眼泪：“哇……绽绽真的想、想不出来了…”

说完还扭头瞄自己火辣辣的屁股，从腰线往下直至腿根已是熟透的烂红色，臀峰更是触目惊心的泛起几道血丝，多半是拜早先那顿戒尺所赐。

小兔子顿时泪眼婆娑，心中一阵酸楚，自己挺翘漂亮引以为傲的小屁股实在承受了太多它本不该承受的委屈！

但眼下首要的任务是卖惨，小兔子爬回床上，卖力地撅起屁股给老公看，两只小手还委委屈屈地捧起两团烂红淫肥的臀肉。

“呜呜呜绽绽真的知道错了……老公再…再打，屁股就要流血了……”

唉————

“……你这个！作天作地！不知悔改！还爱犟嘴的！小混账！”老公满眼无奈，屁股的确是不能再打了，于是这泄愤的几巴掌就改落在了小兔子饱满白皙的大腿肉上，不重也不清，但声势浩大还是把小兔子吓得缩成一团呜呜咽咽地哭。

“绽绽啊……”瞧着眼前人儿被教训惨了的凄惨模样，老公说不心疼也是假的。从来被他视作掌上明珠般宠着惯着呵护着的宝贝，突然挨这么一顿毒打，还是在外面，皮肉和脸面同时遭受凌迟，想必已是害怕到极限了吧。

将哭成泪人的肖绽抱起，轻轻落下一吻：“宝宝，知道今天为什么打你吗？”

听到老公终于不再凶巴巴地喊自己大名，而是叫回了平常的宠溺称呼，小兔子也憋不住满腔满腹的委屈，钻进老公怀里黏黏糊糊地撒娇：“是绽绽不好，绽绽知道错了……可是老公今天真的太凶了呜…”

“在医院耍性子该打，跟老公犟嘴发脾气也该打。”肉乎乎的小脸被人用力一捏，“但最该打的还是你被狗咬伤不按时处理，还撒谎瞒着我。”

“不爱惜自己的身体，屁股活该被打烂！”

“老公说的对……是绽绽做错了呜…”小兔子听罢也羞愧地低下头，半晌后才闷闷传来认错声，“可是！可是！你也不能…也不能当着外人的面打我呀…”

哪有大明星被人当众打屁股的，小兔子腹诽道。

老公嗤笑一声，起了逗他玩儿的念头，故意贱兮兮地说几个人认识你呀，还怕明天上热搜了不成，放心吧就是把你这小花脸和红屁股拍上1TB高清照也没有哪家营销号想给你这小糊逼腾位置。

“……你！”小兔子气鼓鼓的不想再理老公，“哼，我总有一天会红的！你等着瞧吧！”

“好好好，我们绽绽总有一天会成为大明星的。”老公横抱起娇气的小公主，把肿得还穿不上裤子的小屁股包的严严实实，向被打扰到的病患们赔礼道歉后离开了医院。

“可是绽绽在做大明星之前，先做好老公健康漂亮的宝贝好吗？”车内开着暖气，熏得小兔子整张脸红扑扑的霎是好看，盯久了竟是心猿意马生出些桃色念头，但考虑到小兔子正生着病，烂红的小屁股也还疼的厉害，只好拼命忍住不干出有悖这番漂亮话的畜生事儿来。

“绽绽的健康平安，对老公来说比什么都重要，答应我，好好爱惜自己身体，可以吗？”

“嗯，绽绽记住了……”小兔子说完有些困了，没过多久便枕着老公结实的臂膀陷入了梦乡。


End file.
